


Put some Effort into it

by sizzzels



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, non con, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzzels/pseuds/sizzzels
Summary: Basically just smut without a plot.
Kudos: 37





	Put some Effort into it

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever fanfic to write .. i hope you enjoy it ,, im a huge chrollo fan and also a heavy sinner so- you know what i had to do
> 
> excuse my writing skills , english isnt my first language and im fairly new to this
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Youre so stubborn y/n. Why are you acting like this"

Chrollo held you captured. A really long time has passed since you last seen the streets of York New City. You were stuck in the bedroom of Chrollo Lucilfer, the leader of the Spider. Why ? You didnt know either. He was manipulative and extremely terrfying sometimes.. and sometimes he was warm and soft ,, lovable even. You didnt know what you were feeling towards Chrollo. Did you love him ? Did you hate yourself ? Hours of mind games and gas lighting from his side lead you to questioning your own actions and feelings.

"Come on now. You would not be ignoring me , now would you y/n" 

His words and soft smooth voice ripped you out of your thoughts as you sat on his bed. His room was nice, actually. He read lots of books. He smelled like tea and cologne. You were sure youd actually date him if it wasnt for his psycho tendencies. 

"N-no. Im sorry if it seemed like it." 

There was almost always an apology in your sentences. It was a habit you developed. He loved guilt tripping you, so hearing an apology often satisfied him. 

"Deep in thought, i suppose? What is on your mind, love?"

What was on your mind ? You couldnt even answer that yourself. There was always some kind of tension whenever Chrollo was near you. Whether itd be sexual or just straight up horrifying. He always made sure to make you writhe and squirm under his touch.

"You know what youre doing is the definition of ignoring, right?" 

You heard his voice change in tone. He was getting impatient. You were looking outside the window , your back facing towards him. He normally sat in his chair and read. He always read. Even when he ordered you to suck his dick. When he made you touch yourself. He was always reading.

"Y/n come here."

Your stomach dropped. You let your thoughts take over you again. If youd just answered him earlier.  
And so you stood up. Your eyes fixated on the floor to avoid his intense gaze. Now he wasnt reading anymore, which meant trouble.  
You stood before him as you began to tremble a bit. In fear? In arousal? Both maybe. 

"Bend over my lap." 

And so you did.  
You were wearing only your panties and one of Chrollos white shirts, which was a bit oversized on you so it looked like a weird dress. 

"Nice shirt. It suits you. Especially your figure."

He caressed the back of your thighs with one hand while he held his book with the other one.  
You began trembling more. His touch was scorching hot on your skin.

"You know, i sometimes feel like youre asking for this. Do you enjoy when I touch you, love?"

You were getting so red. He could say the most emberassing things and still keep his soft voice. Always smiling. Hes always smiling so softly. You were thankful he didnt see your face, because you knew hed keep on saying naughty stuff, just to make you flustered.  
Then suddenly his hand which had just stroked your behind, came down hard with a loud smack. 

"A-ah!" 

The action scared you and made you gasp in shock. The area just beneath your ass started burning. Your eyes widened and your breathing was getting shaky.

"I asked you a question, y/n. Give me an answer. Do you like it?"

Another smack followed his words. This time harder. You panted hard. Your whole body was disobeying you. You knew you shouldnt want this. Especially this. It was humiliating enough that you followed his orders, and now you enjoy what he does to you. Tears started to form in the corner of your eyes.  
Another smack. Now it began to sting a bit more. 

"Ah! N-no!"

His hand stroked the reddened area to soothe it.

"No? You dont like it? Then why are you getting wet?"

Your eyes opened again and focused on the furniture in front of you. You knew he was right. He began to slowly slide his index finger near your clothed pussy. Sliding up and down, just barely missing your clit. He knew what he was doing, that bastard.  
Your breath hitched in your throat and you grabbed his leg with both of your hands to steady yourself. To grip something to hold you in reality.  
A deep rumble formed in his chest. He hummed in approval. 

"Youre so stubborn. You should just say you like it. Because I can see that you do."

Never. Your body might betray you, but hed have to do more than that to dominate your spirit. 

"I- hah , I dont like it."

Your voice sounded so shaky and weak while his was smooth as always. Never bothered by anything. You hated him. You hated him for making you feel so good even though hes such an asshole. You hated his handsome face. His beautiful black hair, which he wore let down today. You liked it better this way. He was so handsome.

"Oh darling, i will convince you that youre wrong. Ill make you feel so good."

His voice dripped with lust and you noticed how he got hard under you. His fingers now found your clit and pressed down a bit more. You started to whimper and immediately stopped , not wanting to give him the satisfaction of it.

"Was this a whimper just now? Giving up already, I see."

Of course hed have to rub it in your face. His fingers drew steady circles on your clit, your body giving in to his touch. Your back unconsciously arching up. It felt so good. 

"You could atleast put in more effort."

You stammered out a shitty response and you loved yourself for it. Barely holding in a giggle, youd die to see his face now.

"More effort, you say? Like this, love?"

He suddenly pulled your panties to the side and plunged a finger inside you, immediately curling downwards.

"Hng- hah, f-fuck"

You knew you were wet. But now you could swear you could feel your arousal run down your thighs. How did he have this much power over you? You were so weak to his touches.

"Watch your language y/n. Why are you so dramatic, I thought you didnt like it? Its just one finger after all. Youre so cute like this, so obedient. It makes it hard to hold back."

He added a second finger. Oh god it felt so good. Soft moans started spilling out of your mouth, quietly but still hearable. You cursed yourself for it but you couldnt hold it back anymore.

"See? Just let yourself go. I know you like it. Its okay y/n"

He increased his speed and you were getting close. You didnt want to , you wanted to spite him. You should want to. 

"Youre close, arent you? I can tell. You always get so tight, when youre close. Its so cute."

He was mercilessly ramming his fingers into you. They were thicker and longer than yours. You could never make yourself feel this good. Only Chrollo. His voice was still smooth, just with a darker undertone. Demanding. He really was holding back.

"N-no ah-hah stop! Chrollo!"

It was too much. You moaned his name. You tightly gripped his leg. Your toes curled. 

"Chrollo!"

"Im right here y/n. Cum for me please. Please cum for me."

The big bubble in your tummy was about to pop. You were so close. You couldnt help but pant and gasp in response as Chrollo fingerfucked you. Your eyes rolled into your skull and hot tears streamed down your cheeks.  
And then it happened. You came hard, back arching up, your ass pointing upward. Fingers stilled inside you as he silently watched you ride out your high.

"You cant pretend to dislike it, love. Ive seen the way your eyes roll up into your skull. The way you clench around my fingers at the moment. You cannot deny me."

He pulled his fingers out of you and licked your juices off of them. What a sight ,, your face getting flushed red again.  
You tried steadying your breathing.

"Get up. Its my turn now, love."

He finally closed his damn book and laid it on his desk. You were getting off his lap to stand in front of him again. Face turned downwards to look at your legs. A pathetic view. Thighs shaking hard and juices running down your legs. He chuckled.

"Ah you look adorable y/n. Only I can make you look like this. Straddle me, wont you."

**Author's Note:**

> i really like writing but unfortunately im sometimes too stoopid to get a good scenario/ story ,, so if you ever have an idea you can always request one to me ,, ill most likely write about it :))  
> i mostly write about the phantom troupe tho


End file.
